nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Star (Mario)
Elders.]] :This article is about the boss in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. For the final stage in Kirby 64, see Dark Star (Kirby). The Dark Star was a sentient, evil orb in the game Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. It serves as the game's final boss. Physical Appearance The Dark Star has three forms that he shifts between throughout the game. In his normal form, the Dark Star was a rather large blue orb, with a black star with glowing red eyes on the front. His second form resembles Bowser, the Koopa King himself, although with a blue colour scheme. History The Dark Star is first mentioned when Princess Peach tells his backstory after her revelation of what Fawful is planning as she looks for a way out. She mentions that Mushroomer archaeologists accidentally dug up the Dark Star while building Toad Town, wakening him from a deep sleep. The dark star went on to terrorize the world, until he was finally defeated by the Star Sprites. Three Star Sprite Elders then sealed his terrible power beneath Toad Town in a seal that could only be broken by Princess Peach. Fawful's Plans After conquering the Mushroom Kingdom, Fawful began to hunger for more power when he heard about the Dark Star's powers. He kidnapped the princess with a pull beam from his gun and destroyed the seal. He then used a machine to drain energy from Peach to awaken the Dark Star. While the Dark Star began to awaken, he used the star's power to create a blockade in front of the castle to prevent anyone from coming, but Mario and Luigi were able to find the three Star Cures and destroy the blockade. Bowser was then able to storm the castle and found Fawful, Midbus, the princess, and the Dark Star in his quest to save the world from Fawful's grasp. Midbus, transforming into his Blizzard form, distracted Bowser while the Dark Star awakened by challenging him to a battle. After Bowser had beaten Midbus, the Dark Star finally awakened. Fawful used his Vacuum Helmet to drain the Dark Star's energy, but only got a small amount of it, because Bowser then punched him out of screen view. As Bowser began to laugh, the Dark Star flew into his mouth, giving him heartburn. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow chased the Dark Star through Bowser's mouth. They had almost caught the aberration three times, but the Dark Star simply absorbed some of Bowser's DNA, then escaped with his new powers. Eventually, they managed to corner him, leading to a battle. After defeating the Dark Star, it escaped from Bowser's mouth, but had succeeded in getting what the aberration was after. Dark Bowser After exiting Bowser's mouth in a puff of smoke, the Dark Star then took the shape of Bowser, but unlike Bowser, he was blue, had glowing red eyes, and had a black mohawk, but was incomplete, due to Fawful draining some of his power. Dark Bowser then searched the castle for Fawful, but the original Bowser found him first. After being defeated, Fawful turned into an insect-like creature, then fled. In the next room, Dark Bowser found Fawful and inhaled him, completing his form. Bowser chased his counterpart to the top of the castle, finally cornering him. Dark Bowser then unleashed a dark hurricane that imprisoned the entire kingdom, and would eventually cause it to vanish. The two of them then proceeded to the final battle, and ironically, Bowser won. Dark Bowser then returned to the form of the Dark Star, then exploded, never to terrorize anything again. The hurricane then vanished, and the kingdom returned to normal. Combat The Dark Star is fought twice. He uses his orb form in his first battle, and his Dark Bowser form when Bowser faces him during the Final Battle. First Battle: Airway Attack The Dark Star floats in the sky, so he is safe from the Mario Bros's. hammer attack and all attacks that hit only ground opponents. However, his ability to fly does not protect him from the Fire Flower Bros. Attack. He has 1,248 hit points, 180 POW, 119 DEF, and 95 SPD during his first battle and gives nearly 10 thousand experience points when he is defeated. Moveset The Dark Star has nine moves. First, he can duplicate himself and then try to ram the bros. with his clones. Mario and Luigi can use their hammers to block the assault. The Dark Stars will vanish about 2 seconds before hitting their target. Memorizing which one of them the real one is is unimportant. His second move is not a real attack, per se, but has him generate a Dark Satellmite (HP 260, POW 102, DEF 82, SPD 126) or two, and occurs immediately on the Dark Star's initiative count. These Dark Satellmites can heal the Dark Star for 60 hit points, strengthining him as well. Their only attack has them shooting rather weak lasers that can be jumped, though not if the Dark Satellmites themselves jump. The third move involves the Dark Star bringing the Mario Bros's. shadows to life. These shadows will then run around panicked while their real counterparts try to defend them by having them jump the lightning bolts sent out by the Dark Star, as the bros. take any damage that has been dealt to their shadows. For his fifth move, the Dark Star sends red and green energy balls flying at the Bros., who must jump. The energy balls always match their target in colour. The Dark Star's ability to change his flight path's direction allows him to play a little mindgame with the Bros. The Dark Star always starts on one end and ends at the other. The sixth move only occurs if the Dark Satellmites have lost their HP and become dizzy as a result, which turns them into an inactive Dark Star Ball eventually in the remake. The Dark Star will give his Dark Satellmite minion a bomb, which is black in the original version yet glowing and white. Both the dizzy Dark Satellmite and the bomb will fly at the Bros., each one passing over a different bro. The Bros. must use their hammers to send the unconscious Dark Satellmite flying in the Dark Star's direction. Doing this twice weakens his shield, destroying the Dark Satellmites involved except those who still have health remaining, and stunning him for one full round. Trying to attack the bomb will just hit the Bros. with a penalty such as damage and the Dizzy Status Effect. The Dark Star cannot use his seventh attack in his awakened form. This involves him firing a laser towards the Bros. who just attacked him. This is a counterattack and does not occur on the Dark Star's turn per se. The eighth move occurs when the Dark Star enters his second phase (624 HP or less). This involves him firing a deadly beam of powerful necrotic energy towards the Bros., who must grab onto Starlow as she passes over their heads. The Dark Star will then attempt to knock Starlow over, which will damage the Bros., who must let go of her as she tries to dodge his charge. The player can prevent him from charging in the first place by releasing the Bros's. grip on Starlow just as the Dark Star stops opening fire. The ninth attack only occurs after the Dark Star drops to 0 hit points. He turns his body into a black hole to suck up the Bros., who must quickly run away by button mashing. Getting caught means huge damage, and this vacuum move will end after the Bros. make their escape or the Dark Star catches one or both of them. The Dark Star then collapses and makes his own getaway, awarding the Bros. with D-Star Wear. Second Battle: Kingdom's End? The Dark Star is fought the second time as Dark Bowser. He has 1,560 hit points, POW 204, DEF 131, and SPD 154 while his Dark Bowser outer shell has 1,000 hit points, POW 344, DEF 187, SPD 37. While he and Bowser square off, the Dark Star has the following moves that Bowser must look out for in his attempt to save the kingdom: Moveset (Versus Bowser) During his first attack, the Dark Star may throw a boulder high in the air and blast it with fire. Bowser has to duck in his shell to avoid taking damage from the meteors. However, the Koopa King must also send one boulder in front of him with a punch into the Dark Star's mouth. This causes the Dark Star to take recoil damage as the boulder causes him to choke. The second attack involves the Dark Star repeatedly trying to PUNCH Bowser. Bowser must counter with his own punch, at which point the Dark Star enters a spiky, faceless version of his orb form to crush the Koopa King from above. Bowser must defend with his shell, causing the Dark Star to drop in front of him. Bowser can then punch the Dark Star to damage him. The third attack involves the Dark Star trapping Bowser in a cage. Bowser can use his punch to break free or use his shell to throw himself onto the Dark Star as the latter charges energy in his hands to nuke Bowser. The explosion also frees Bowser from the cage aside from damaging him. Bowser will also cause the Dark Star to throw the ball prematurely if the former drops on him from above, which also shatters the cage. The fourth attack only occurs after the Dark Star takes 1,000 damage, at which point he uses his power to revive himself. The Dark Star tosses his minions in Bowser's direction, causing the Koopa King to slide back several hundred metres. Bowser must make his way back, punching the shadowy Koopa Troopas, Bombs, Goombas and low Bullet Bills while using his shell defense to protect himself from the higher Bullet Bills and the Thwomps. Dark Bowser then attacks in his spiked ball form, prompting the Koopa King to duck him. Bowser can then avoid the next slam by walking past. Bowser must punch the Dark Star's giant form's belly on his own turn. The Dark Star, at this, spits his own core out, and Bowser must use his vacuum breath to steal it from him, and Mario and Luigi face the boss. Moveset (Versus Mario and Luigi) The Dark Star and Fawful have fused into a single entity! The Dark Star has five moves, though he does not get every move at the same time. For their first attack, Fawful will plant his arms into the ground and the Dark Star uses his power to send powerful energy waves at the Bros. Mario and Luigi have to use their hammers to defend themselves, lest the waves knock them over, damaging them. The second attack has the duo perform a chase attack, where Fawful enters a limbless form to chase the Bros. and eat them and the Dark Star strikes from above, though this can be jumped over. The Dark Star's body glows either red or blue signalling which Bro. should avoid him. The third move involves Fawful picking up the Bros. while the Dark Star sends energy waves outward. If they are at the same level as he is, the Bros. must jump. If he is above their level, the Bros. must duck (no inputs required) to dodge his attack. Otherwise, jumping does nothing. The fourth and fifth moves can be performed only if Fawful is downed (by crushing his eyes (250 hit points, DEF 104) and then his legs (156 hit points, DEF 104)). For the former, the Dark Star can charge up energy and swing his arrow around before launching the arrow at a Bro. The target can be hinted by the arrow's direction of spin before it is fired, Mario if it is clockwise, Luigi if it is counter clockwise. The target must use his hammer to send the arrow at the Dark Star, damaging him. The latter attack involves the Dark Star's beam attack from his first battle, though Fawful does not allow him to charge. The remake introduces a variation of the fourth move where the Dark Star swings several dark energy balls around (which must be jumped over again). The two versions are otherwise identical. Category:Mario items Category:Mario bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Category:Stars